


Will You Be There, When The Time Comes?

by GoldenFireStar



Series: When the time comes, will you be there? [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenFireStar/pseuds/GoldenFireStar
Summary: Wha





	Will You Be There, When The Time Comes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everyone had a clock on their wrist proclaiming the exact time that they would meet their soulmate?  
> Join in this hectic and chaotic soulmate au that no one asked for and enjoy the ships!

A Luthor and A Super

When Kara Zor-El crashed landed on Earth, she felt a burning in her left wrist, (well she felt a burning sensation all over her body do to the heat of entering the atmosphere, but this was a more intense pain), she looked down and saw inky numbers starting to form on her wrist, and she promptly passed out do to the stress she was under.

When She next woke up she was in a dark room. A blanket was wrapped around her body cocooning her. She sat up, and rubbed her head. The last thing she remembered was a tall man carrying her back inside of a house. carefully she crept out of the room and followed a light to the downstairs, stepping into what appeared to be a kitchen. The voices that were speaking in hushed whispers quickly stopped as the people realized that she was in there presence. She recognized the man that carried her into the house, along with two other older individuals. Clearing her throat, she realizes that she is in no harm, and starts to speak, determined to start her mission.

"Hello, people of Earth, I am Kara Zor-El, heir to the house of El, from the planet Krypton. My planet was destroyed, so my parents sent me here, I am to look after the other House Of El heir, Kal Zor-El, do you know of any other of my people, that might have landed here?" She hoped with all of her heart that Kal got here, and that kind people like the ones in front of her took him in. She watches as the people seem to have a silent conversation, then the one that carried her in speaks.

"Kara.... I don't know how to say this.... but, **_I am Kal._** I came here to Earth 20 years ago. I looked at your ship, and well... Kara you were stuck in the Phantom Zone."

"You're.... You are my baby cousin... the one that I was sent here to protect, the baby that I loved to watch over on Krypton, you...." Her mouth opens and closes in disbelief, and she collapses onto the empty chair that was besides her, and weeps.

Kara doesn't know how long it takes for her to calm down, but once she does the Kent's (which is Kal's or should she say Clark's? Adoptive family.) and Kal start to explain everything to her. So she listens, and learns. She learns about the powers she has, the weaknesses, the whole shebang, and slowly she starts to accept what is happening. Then she looks at her wrist, and asks what the numbers where that had changed from the previous day. And so they explain that as well. How everyone on Earth, has one, how it counts down to the exact minute that you and you soulmate meet, how it is a promise that one day everyone will find them, and get to experience love. Then when you meet your match, the clock turns into a matching symbol on you and you soul mates wrist. They show her how theirs is a group of binary stars, and how Clark should be meeting his soul mate any day now. Kara nods and accepts the words and can't help but to feel a thrill about that aspect of her life.

She heads to bed again after eating the best food that she's had in forever, (it was something called pot stickers...) and with the promise of a new family and a future soul mate she drifts of to sleep.

 

**Time Jump**

Kara Danvers woke up to her sister Alex rattling on in her kitchen. She slowly gets up and walks her way over to the bag of donuts that she sees waiting for her. Alex watches amused as she shoves pastry after pastry into her mouth, finally fully waking up after the fourth one.

"Big day today sis! I know that you will just nail the interview, and snag that job!"

She groans, "But Alex, what if I fall, or drop my papers everywhere, or set the building on fire!!! I don't think that I should go! That's it! That way nothing can go wrong." Her sister gives her the look that says that she will drag her out of her house all the while she is still in pjs, and Kara knows that she will end up going anyways. Sighing she gets up and knows that Alex is following as she helps you pick out and outfit for the day.

Alex latter takes her out to dinner, celebrating your success, and finally Kara Danvers thinks that things are finnaly starting to look up, that is until she sees the airplane about to crash into the river and just reacts, she runs at full speed, and takes off flying toward the plane, and saves it from the river. the gently puts it down on the bridge, and before any one can get a better look at her flys off to her apartment, where she gets a very long lecture from Alex, and a text from Clark telling her that she did the right thing.

Kara flops down into her bed felling all the more conflicted and falls into a fitful sleep.


End file.
